


Things Are Looking Up

by conn_tinuity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conn_tinuity/pseuds/conn_tinuity
Summary: Connor finds a reason to appreciate his Activation Day instead of hating it.





	Things Are Looking Up

Connor awoke from stasis to find himself in darkness. That was unusual. Usually Sixty snuck in during the night just to open the curtains so he would be blinded come morning, the little shit. His twin must have been feeling pretty sentimental to let him sleep in.

Connor checked his internal clock and calendar. He sat up in bed with a jolt when he realized what the date was.

It was 15th August. Connor’s activation day.

It certainly explained Sixty’s unexpected kindness.

Connor’s social protocols told him that his activation day, or his birthday as Hank would stubbornly call it, once something to be celebrated.

Not that he cared.

15th of August was – not counting the fifty beta tests before him – the day he activated, came online.

It may have been the day he became aware, but it wasn’t the day he opened his eyes.

Connor remembered the elevator ride to the top of the building. The metallic texture of the coin as it passed between his fingers.

The Dwarf Gourami on the floor. Putting it back in its tank, watching it swim away in relief. That was the first time he saw the software instability message.

Maria Phillips begging him to save her daughter, only to scream in horror when she realized what he was.

_“You’re sending an android? Don’t let that _thing_ near her!”_

_“Why aren’t you sending a real person?!”_

Connor remembered the curt brush off he got Captain Allen. Finding the video with Daniel’s name. Witnessing just how _alive_ the deviant had been.

And then Connor got him killed.

Connor fidgeted, reaching into the kangaroo pocket of his hoodie for his coin. He ran it over his fingers, flicked it back and forth once before returning it. Reached unconsciously for a tie that wasn’t there.

It all went downhill from there, didn’t it? From his very first mission, all he did was hunt down people that wanted to be free.

He had much to thank Hank and Markus for.

Connor swung his legs around and off the bed. Registered the soft feeling of the carpet through the tactile sensors in the pads of his feet.

It was nice.

Connor changed into work clothes – semi-casual, he had ditched his Cyberlife uniform after much needling from Hank – and trudged into the kitchen.

It was empty. Strange.

Connor dialled Sixty and Nines in his head.

Neither of them answered him. He frowned.

Either they were in trouble or they were deliberately ignoring him.

How rude.

Connor pet Sumo, making sure the big dog’s water bowl was full before calling a taxi. It didn’t take long for one to pull up outside the house. Connor sank into the seat with a sigh.

He found himself rolling the coin over his knuckles again as he neared the precinct. He frowned.

He was… nervous?

Why?

The taxi pulled up to the curb and politely asked him to leave. Connor obliged, slowly.

Fixing his tie – yes, it was there this time, he had made sure to put one on – he walked into the DPD.

He waved to the receptionist, and she waved back, a small – mischievous? – smile on her face.

Huh.

Connor took a deep breath. Closed his eyes. Stepped into the bullpen.

“Happy Activation Day!”

Everyone was there. All his friends, co-workers, brothers and father. Even Gavin was present, standing next to Nines with a reluctant smile.

The weight that Connor hadn’t even been aware of bearing down on his shoulders lifted. He smiled.

Sixty was the first to run over and hug him, nearly bowling him over. Connor grunted as his twin placed a messy kiss on his cheek.

“You’re disgusting,” Connor complained, not unkindly.

“Don’t you know it,” Sixty snickered.

Nines was much more restrained and settled for shaking Connor’s hand before pulling him into a gentler embrace.

“Happy Activation Day, Connor.”

Connor blinked at the strange feeling tugging at his thirium pump.

“Thank you, Nines.”

Nines patted Connor on the back before looking behind him, scanning the room for a certain detective. He scowled.

“I go to all this effort, including dragging Gavin here, and he still runs off before congratulating you on your first major milestone? I swear to rA9, he is going to get it…”

Connor watched his brother storm off with an amused smirk.

Sixty folded his arms on Connor’s shoulder and leaned on him as Hank approached.

Hank reached out and ruffled Connor’s hair. Connor bit back the instinctive comment about ruining his professional appearance. He could deal with having his natural curly hair for a day.

Hank was sporting the biggest smile Connor had ever seen on the old man’s face. He answered it with one of his own, lopsided and full of gratefulness.

“Happy Birthday, son.”

Hank pulled him forward into his arms, a movement reminiscent of their reunion after the androids gained their freedom.

Connor choked on his tears.

“Hank… thank you, Dad.”

Hank tightened his grip around his son.

Sixty wrapped his arms around them, laughing.

“You guys are so sweet; I’d be sick if I was human.”

Nines had returned, dragging Gavin behind him. He joined the awkward hug.

“Shut up, Sixty. Gavin, join us.”

Gavin snorted, but one look from his partner silenced him. He grumbled as he poked his head under Nines’ arm.

“This is fucking awful. Nines, you owe me a drink after work.”

“Of course, Detective.”

Connor laughed.

Maybe his activation day wasn’t so bad after all.

And then Tina charged all five of them, and they all tumbled to the floor in a mess of tangled limbs. Hank was swearing, Gavin was yelling, Sixty was cackling like a hyena, Nines was judging everyone silently and Connor wouldn’t have changed anything for the world.


End file.
